Shadows and Dust/Characters
PCs *'Race 'Human Revenant; Culture 'Waster; '''Alignment '''Neutral Good *'Level '9th; '''Class ' Wizard (Spellslinger) / Gunslinger, Magus (Eldritch Archer)Magus *'Status '''Bound by Deadline; '''Affiliations 'Armenon A man with a mission to change the world for the better by becoming the arcane hero in his dead sister's favorite story book, Aaron roams the world with a burden on his shoulders and a dream on his back. Three guns and a knife remain unseen within his grey, battle-worn duster, but he's ready to pull them out at a moment's notice. Luckily, he doesn't run into trouble too often so long as he keeps his wide-brimmed hat pulled over his brow. Aaron knows that he can rely on his party members (up to a point), but ultimately, he knows that his journey is a lonely one. *'''Race Human; Culture 'Niedisch; '''Alignment '''Chaotic Good *'Level '9th; '''Class '''Infernal Sorcerer / Gunslinger, Swashbuckler *'Status '''Alive; '''Affiliations Strapping, adventurous, and dangerously flamboyant, Derek strides into battle with a "what doesn't kill you leaves a cool scar" attitude. An arcanist by blood, his parents sent him away to live a better, non-Niedisch life. This, coupled with a sinister omen regarding his powers, has led Derek to live life moving forward at a brisk pace, sailing from shore to shore with whatever crew will have him. A skulldugggerous rogue, part-time pirate, and eerie Vaudon priestess. Constantly drunk, occasionally lecherous, often irresponsible. Bonded with a despair phantom named Desdemona. *'Race 'Human; Culture 'Xilosian; '''Alignment '''Chaotic Evil *'Level 9th; Class Cleric of Dealazel / Vitalist, Agent of the Grave / Thrallherd; Occupations Cleric, Mercenary, Performer *'Status' Alive; Affiliations 'The Fourth House, Reggae Mortis and his Bag of Bones, The Skyfang (ex-chaplin), The Obsidian Hive (Leader) A charming young man, with lightless eyes and a silver tongue, he goes around as Reggae Mortis to the general public with his troupe of dancing skeletons. A gatherer of the masses, living or dead, with a cold and blackened heart set on spreading the good word of Dealazel. Is currently founding a cult. NPCs *'Race 'Brownie; '''Culture 'Gregorian; 'Alignment '''Unknown, likely Neutral *'Level '''6-10; '''Class Wizard (Faerie Smith) *'Occupation ' Craftsman, Merchant *'Affiliations '''the Convolution of Hammers The sprite responsible for enchanting Derek's rapier. Cheerful, hardworking, and canny. Seemed distraught to see his handiwork marred, but was willing to work through his grumpiness to serve his client. *'Race Bhedim; 'Culture 'Old Arcadian; 'Alignment '''Neutral Evil *'Level '''Unknown; '''Class Daemon *'Occupation ' Spy *'Affiliations '''Derek (Host), Theodosia (Master) A genial, uncaring Fiend who has haunted Derek for years. Is in the service of a mysterious master with unknown intentions. *'Race Human; 'Culture 'Corvan; 'Alignment '''Lawful Neutral *'Level '''6-10; '''Class Cavalier of the Lion / Warder *'Occupation ' Aristocrat, Knight *'Affiliations '''the Imperial Legion (Retired Centurion), the Knights of Xilosia (Knight), House Corvus Manister (Patriarch) The Lord-Knight who dueled Derek on the 5th of Alkhet in the streets of Stormhaven. Was disarmed and lost the duel. Invited Derek to his estate for a friendly dinner immediately afterwards. *'Race Goblin; 'Culture 'Gregorian; 'Alignment '''Chaotic, likely Evil *'Level '''Unknown; '''Class Unknown, likely Rogue *'Occupation ' Criminal *'Affiliations '''Criminal Underground (Stormhaven), the Marauder Court, Skyfang (Duchet's contact) *'Trust Skeptical A smuggler with connections, content to work regularly and profitably with the party. Gave the party information lead to the discovery and defeat of the assassin Emma. *'Race 'Orc; 'Culture 'Orcish; 'Alignment '''Chaotic Evil *'Level '''6-10; '''Class Witch (Scarred Witch-Doctor) *'Occupation ' Cleric *'Affiliations '''Salivir Aberdeen of the Fourth House (Master), the Obsidian Hive Gruff, well-traveled, and Salivir's profane Thrall. Thinks that his Master's companions are bad influences on him, with the exception of Juliette. Believes firmly in his Master's abilities. *'Race Human; 'Culture 'Corvan; 'Alignment '''Unknown, likely Chaotic. *'Level 6-10; Class Fighter (Viking) *'Occupation ' Criminal, Warrior *'Status' Alive, Imprisoned; Affiliations 'the Marauder's Court, the Skyfang (quartermaster) *'Trust 'None The bosun and First Mate aboard the Skyfang, and last to surrender at its capture. Grudgingly accepted the position of quartermaster from Juliette. Took his duties seriously with the interests of the crew at heart. Has been captured by the party and turned over to the Imperium. *'Race 'Demiossirae; '''Culture 'Grandian; 'Alignment '''Unknown, likely Lawful *'Level '''Unknown; '''Class Unknown, likely Cavalier *'Occupation ' Knight, Lawman *'Affiliations 'Imperial Legion (Knight-Captain), Ordo Milites (Dame) *'Trust' Wary An ambitious Captain of Stormhaven who oversaw the party's involvement in capturing the crew of the Skyfang. Has traded harsh words with Juliette. Seems satisfied with the party's efforts. *'Race 'Human; Culture 'Marauder; '''Alignment '''Chaotic Evil *'Level Unknown, likely 6-10; Class Swashbuckler / Rogue *'Occupation ' Criminal, Leader *'Status '''Missing; '''Affiliations' the Marauder's Court, the Skyfang (ex-captain) The previous captain of the Skyfang who was magically coerced into helping the party, and was pivotal to convincing the crew to cede the ship to the party. Swore to take back his ship. Hired the assassin Emma to murder Juliette. Is apparently no longer in Stormhaven. *'Race 'Human; Culture 'Waster; '''Alignment '''Evil, likely Chaotic *'Level Unknown, likely 6-10; Class Wizard *'Occupation ' Criminal, Mage *'Status '''Alive, Imprisoned; '''Affiliations' IAS Brigadier (mole), Marauder's Court, the Skyfang The ship mage of the Skyfang whose job was to ensorcell crew and passengers of victim ships. Claims to be a wizard of "some talent." Murdered Tujo Ishi while destroying the Brigadier's engines. Has been captured by the party and turned over to the Imperium. *'Race' Human; Culture 'Grandian; '''Alignment '''Lawful Neutral *'Level Unknown; Class likely Diplomat, likely Rogue *'Occupation ' Aristocrat, Politician *'Affiliations' House Grandius Corell (Patriarch) Stormhaven (Steward) *'Trust '''Skeptical Steward of Stormhaven and overseer of the daily affairs of the bustling trade city. Composed, stern, fair. Had popular support to inherit lordship of Stormhaven. Was expecting the party at an appointment, but received word they would be unfortunately delayed. Implied giving the Skyfang to the party as a reward for the capture of the pirate-captain Rolias Duchet. ' ' *'Race''' Human; Culture Gregorian; Alignment Good, likely Lawful *'Level '''6-10;' Class''' Rogue *'Occupation ' Sailor *'Affiliations '''IAS Brigadier (Captain), Imperial Legion (ex-navy), Stormhaven (home) *'Trust Reliable Optimistic captain of the IAS Brigadier. Apparently served in the Imperial Navy? Offered the party a job as Imperial privateers to keep them from piracy, and was pleased to hear the party declination of piracy and privateering. Displeased to drop them into the Briarwood. *'Race 'Human; 'Culture 'Gregorian; 'Alignment '''Unknown, likely Chaotic, likely Evil *'Level '''1-5; Class Ranger (Urban Ranger) / Unknown *'Occupation ' Ascetic *'Affiliations '''Salivir Aberdeen of the Fourth House, the Obsidian Hive *'Trust 'Reliable A young girl who had the (mis)fortune to become caught up in Salivir's cult. Violently murdered a redcap Salivir had in captivity, was awarded influence and power in turn. Murdered her superior, Avery, in an attempt to secure power for herself. Succeeded. *'Race 'Cambion, unknown heritage; '''Culture '''Unknown; '''Alignment '''Unknown *'Level '''Likely 11-15; Class Unknown, likely Cleric *'Occupation ' Mage, Seer *'Affiliations '''Convolution of Cold Iron (Divination) *'Trust 'Likely Reliable A non-Sprite member of the Convolution of Cold Iron, goes by the title "the All-Powerful." Takes pleasure in flaunting his allegedly vast knowledge and power. Has been hired by Aaron to help find Onyriox's lair, and has been eager to help the party for mysterious reasons. Affiliated with an unknown deity. Minor NPCS *'Race 'Cimmerian Revenant; '''Culture 'Cimmerian; 'Alignment '''Lawful Evil *'Level '''6-10;' '''Class '''Stalker *'Occupation ' Assassin, Criminal *'Affiliations Armenon, Emma (Coworker) *'''Trust Skeptical An antagonistic blade-for-hire in the service of the assassin hired to kill Juliette. Was captured by the party and interrogated for information before being killed and returned to Dis, much to his pleasure. Offered to "show you around" should the party make their way to the City of Dead. Was pissed the party sold his knives. *'Race 'Human; Culture 'Xilosian; '''Alignment '''Lawful, likely Good *'Level '''6-10; Class Cavalier of the Shield *'Occupation ' Knight *'Affiliations '''IAS Brigadier (passenger), Imperial Legion, Stormhaven (home) *'Trust 'Wary A do-gooder and knight-aspirant of the Imperial Legion. Currently returning to her post on La Rochelle after a clerical mission in Bastia, accompanied by her fellow man-at-arms, Isaac. Openly distrusts Juliette and Salivir. *'Race 'Human; '''Culture 'Ossirian; 'Alignment '''Unknown *'Level '''Unknown; Class Unknown, likely Diplomat *'Occupation ' Merchant *'Affiliations '''House Grandius (diplomat), IAS Brigadier (passenger) *'Trust 'Unknown An Imperial-Ossirian diplomat, en route to Ossiria after securing an unknown contract in Capitale. Watched the affairs aboard the Skyfang unfold amusedly. Has the means to travel in luxury, but elected to fly with the Brigadier on a whim. Alleges he abandoned the missing crewmember, his bodyguard, because she was "stiff and boring." *'Race 'Human; '''Culture 'Corvan; 'Alignment '''Unknown, likely Lawful *'Level 1-5;' Class 'Magus *'Occupation ' Knight *'Affiliations '''IAS Brigadier (passenger), Imperial Legion A member of the Imperial Legion, currently accompanying his superior, Danielle, on her mission. Was the most attentive to Aaron's reading of the Voice of Thunder. Has a grimoire of spells. Kept to himself on the voyage. Seemed mildly interested in the goings-on aboard the Skyfang. *'Race Human; 'Culture 'Xilosian; 'Alignment '''Unknown *'Level '''1-5; Class Unknown, likely Expert *'Occupation ' Laborer *'Affiliations '''IAS Brigadier (passenger), Stormhaven (home) The quietest passenger aboard the Brigadier, and spoke as little as possible. Claims to be a footman returning to Stormhaven to his master. Recently purchased a mysterious cow from Juliette. *'Race 'Dwarf; '''Culture 'Dwarven; 'Alignment '''Lawful Neutral *'Level '''1-5; Class Brawler *'Occupation ' Warrior *'Affiliations '''IAS Brigadier (First Mate), Valerie Grandius Louise (life-debt) The dour and easily influenced First Mate of the Brigadier. Does his best to keep the ship in running order, is well-respected by the crew, but doesn't really know how to handle passengers. Is seriously considering buying a lute. *'Race 'Demialtarae; '''Culture 'Romagoni; 'Alignment '''Unknown *'Level 1-5;' Class 'Engineer *'Occupation ' Inventor *'Affiliations '''IAS Brigadier (crew), Tujo Ishi (father) *'Trust Trustworthy The young son of the now-deceased Brigadier's mechanic, Tujo. Quiet, keeps to himself, and now mostly likely damaged on the inside. Permitted Juliette to speak with his father's spirit, and knows his father's legacy, the Brigadier's engine, better than anyone else alive. Trusts and respects Aaron for helping him catch his father's killer. *'Race 'Human; 'Culture 'Ossirian; 'Alignment '''Unknown, likely Chaotic *'Level '''1-5; Class Bard (Street Performer) *'Occupation ' Performer *'Affiliations '''IAS Brigadier (passenger) *'Trust 'Unknown An itinerant performer on her way to Stormhaven to see the Festival of Bells. Was caught snooping around the other passenger's rooms and was taken to the brig after a big fuss. Was given thieves' tools by Juliette. Whereabouts unknown. Deceased NPCS *'Race 'Human; '''Culture 'Gregorian; 'Alignment '''Neutral Evil *'Level '1-5; '''Class '''Commoner *'Occupation ' Vagrant *'Affiliations '"Mr. Bonejangles" (Devoted Servant), Salivir Aberdeen of the Fourth House, the Obsidian Hive *'Trust 'Trustworthy A young urchin who lived in Stormhaven. Was approached by Salivir masquerading as "Mr. Bonejangles," and was offered magic powers in exchange for his cooperation and a bag of rats. Took to his new duties with enthusiastic incompetence. Murdered by Xia out of hatred of his person and spite for his oafishness. *'Race 'Doppelganger; '''Culture '''Unknown, likely Grandian or Gregorian; '''Alignment '''Unknown, likely Evil *'Level '''Likely 6-10; '''Class Alchemist (Eldritch Poisoner) / Unchained Rogue *'Occupation 'Aristocrat, Assassin *'Status' Deceased; Affiliations 'Juliette Belrose (Nemesis), Rolias Duchet (Employer), House Grandius Avalon An assassin hired by Rolias Duchet to assassinate Juliette. Made several attempts on Juliette's life until defeated in her lair by the party, and was revealed to be a Doppelganger after her death. Turned out to be an assassin in the service of her father, Marius Grandius Avalon II. *'Race 'Human; '''Culture 'Kurai; 'Alignment '''Unknown, likely Evil *'Level 6-10; Class Shaman of Slums *'Occupation ' Mage *'Status' Deceased; Affiliations 'Emma (Niece) A shaman allied with the assassin Emma with a penchant for fiendish magic. Had a bound Xazaster fiend in his service, which the party banished to Hell. Was killed in the confrontation with Emma in the depths of Stormhaven's sewers. Was the previous owner of the Chevari Index; a magical tome on the subject of fiend-binding. *'Race 'Human; '''Culture 'Waster; 'Alignment '''Neutral *'Level '''1-5; Class Expert *'''Occupation Laborer *'Affiliations' IAS Brigadier (crew) A senior crewmember aboard the Brigadier; instructed Derek and Juliette on what to do during the fierce and unnatural storm that rocked the ship on the third day of travel. Shot dead by pirates. *'Race 'Demialtarae; Culture 'Romagoni; '''Alignment '''Unknown, likely Lawful *'Level '''6-10; Class Engineer '''Occupation Laborer *'''Affiliations '''IAS Brigadier (mechanic), Mako Ishi (son) The Brigadier's mechanic. Asked for Aaron and Derek's help after the ship's engines were damaged in the storm; was not satisfied with their assistance. Died in the explosion in the engine room. Juliette and Salivir discovered he was betrayed, tied up, and left to